Forum:DLC4?
Borderlands has just announced that they are thinking about DLC4. It is said to involve the Destroyer, Commandant Steele and a brand new gun brought by Steele DLC4 DLC4 IS RELEASING ON JUNE 10TH, 2010 :Running a bit late, isn't it? - RASICTalk 11:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) =says whom?= http://www.videogamesblogger.com/2010/03/04/borderlands-4th-dlc-episode-on-the-way-from-gearbox.htm http://www.joystiq.com/2010/03/03/borderlands-getting-more-dlc/ :still rumours though. TV's Frank 18:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) really is this the actual release date Right.... Steele was killed by the Destroyer and the Destroyer by the four mercenaries so how is it that both are back in the fourth dlc? : It's her evil twin ... well ... eviler twin. And the first Destroyer was just a baby and this one is its Daddy. I smell a plot twiiiist! Lone-Wanderer 18:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) time travel perchance? 05:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) We still have not seen all of the planet that has been referenced by various NPC's. Arkayn71 06:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) well what company do you think this dlc will be for, jakobs was zombie islannd and atlas was armory 16:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : I think the next DLC will focus on liberating Sanctuary from the remaining Crimson Lance forces. Alternatively, it could be focused around Hyperion and its connection to the Vault; the player could attempt to break the Vault cycle in order to restore Pandora into the planet it once was. That'd be neat. Mauvegroove 18:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : : well it never says anything about how pandora once was, im personally hoping for a maliwan one in a jungle testing area with mutated elemental animals 20:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Baalazmon, that idea sounds sweet. I second that as I love to use Maliwan! Auric Polaris : : I said in a thread awhile back I wanted a DLC in a Pandoran jungle, dealing with Maliwan. So Hell Yeah, Im all for it! Lone-Wanderer 00:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : That would be cool as well.Arkayn71 02:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : : As long as there is fast travel points im happySly McGrath 02:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if Sanctuary will become a sort of running joke. You know, we thought DLC3 would include it, and now some people think DLC4 will have it. Maybe we'll be well into DLC's for Borderlands 2 and still be saying "Maybe this one will be about Sanctuary!" -- 02:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to think DLC 4 itself is a running joke. Come on, Gearbox. Time for a progress report, at least. As time goes on I think people are trying to make Borderlands 2 into DLC4. Each idea of whats going to happen is crazier then the next. Come on guys seriously time travel and being frozen for 7 years? i heard it will be released on the 10th, dont remember where i heard that tho, and @ the running joke guy dlc 3 was 3 months ago, a dlc every 3 months is amazing 18:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There will be no DLC 4. End of discussion.{Statements needing Permanent Preservation} -NOhara24 :please make a note of the Original Post Date. 14:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC)